The present invention relates to a slip clutch. More particularly, it relates to a slip clutch for transmitting torque between a drive motor and a generator.
Slip clutches of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known slip clutch has a clutch housing in which a spring element is arranged so that when a predetermined limiting number of revolutions is attained the transmission of torque between the drive motor and generator is maintained constant. This is attained by the fact that when this number of revolutions is reached, the spring element with its friction element is lifted from a part with which it has been coupled. The spring element is arranged in a fluid-tight chamber and located in an oil bath. The above-described known clutch has, however, the disadvantage that, in the event of unfavorable operational conditions, it is considerably heated up.